


Meeting the New Neighbor

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla Sexy Time [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Babysitting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura hears about a new neighbor, but doesn't bare it much thought. That is, until she sees one of the new neighbors undressing. Then she can't stop thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Open Window

It was the middle of the summer holidays. All the large families and kids had returned from whatever holiday they had, and the heat became a lot more annoying. Luckily, Laura spent most of her time indoors, watching TV shows or talking with Laf over Facebook over the existence of Bigfoot or aliens. Laura looked out of the window to see that the neighbors had finally unpacked everything. Earlier that day, Laura had caught a glimpse of who the neighbors were. The mother looked extremely stern, not a woman to mess with. There was a guy called Will. He looked about a year or so older than Laura. He was pretty well built. And then, there was the daughter. Carmilla. The only reason she knew her name was because the brother shouted it at her constantly. Laura understood why. While he helped with the unpacking, Carmilla just watched and laughed as he strained lifting the heavier boxes. But Laura might have gone a bit easy on her, since she was so sexy. She wore all black, which was sexy without fail. Then there was her voice. Laura only caught a small glimpse from her window, but it sounded magical. Seductive in all the right ways, even when she was arguing about who got the better bedroom. At the moment, Laura was in the middle of a Firefly marathon when the phone rang. It was Dad, who was unusually late. Laura paused the TV and answered the call.

"Hi, Dad. Bad traffic?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, some asshole decided to try and drive forward in a red light." Dad said. "Listen, I might not be back till after 10, and that's if I'm lucky. Make sure you get enough sleep."

"Yeah, I know. See you tomorrow." Laura said, hanging up the phone. She looked at the clock. 9:30. Time enough for the rest of the episode. About 20 minutes later, Laura went to turn everything off. Before turning in, Laura would look out of the window. She saw the half full moon, the stars, and all the lights were on at their neighbors house. Must be a bunch of night owls. Feeling like doing something a little bit productive before going to bed, Laura took our her camera and took a photo of the moon and stars. And as she panned down, she saw a window. And in it was Carmilla. With wet hair, and no clothes. Laura instantly felt her lips turn dry, and other parts of her get wet. Against her better judgement, she zoomed in and got a closer look. Carmilla was pretty gorgeous. Her skin looked completely flawless. Laura panned from her legs and up to her bum and lower back. This felt incredibly wrong, but was the most exciting thing to happen to Laura in years. She wanted to be in that room. To get a closer look. To touch that goddess all over. To feel her silky smooth skin and grab that perfect ass. Carmilla turned around, and Laura saw her tits and nearly fell over. Even they were perfect. She was brushing her hair and looking at something next to the window, most likely a mirror. Then, to Laura's horror, she looked out of the window, right at Laura. Laura quickly jumped out of view and put the camera down. Adrenaline was flooding her veins. Her heart was pounding at 300 mph. She'd seen another naked girl, and it wasn't on TV. But more important than that, had Carmilla seen her?

* * *

Laura couldn't sleep. She was too distracted by what she had seen earlier. Carmilla's naked body was not easy to forget, especially since Laura wanted to hold onto that memory for ever. But it was pretty damn distracting. Laura's nether regions were begging for attention. The more Laura tried to ignore the urge, the stronger it got. Eventually, Laura gave in and moved her right hand under her pants and got to work. She moaned quietly, trying to keep control for however long she could handle this. She went slowly, remembering Carmilla's perfect ass and her slim legs. She pictured Carmilla in her own room, and undressing. Slowly. Laura's moans were starting to get louder, and Laura couldn't do anything about it. As much as she tried to keep her mouth shut, it felt too good to handle. Carmilla was in her bra and underwear, crawling towards Laura like a cat. Laura started using both hands and going slightly faster. The moans only got louder, and Laura stopped trying to control them. She focused on trying to stop herself from cumming too fast. But even that was proving tricky. The fantasy Carmilla removed Laura's trousers and pants. She kissed down her legs, looking right into her eyes as she descended. Then, she licked her pussy. Laura couldn't control herself anymore. Suddenly, all that mattered was that she orgasmed as soon as possible. Carmilla licked and licked and Laura's moans turned to screams. She plunged her fingers in as deep as her body would allow, and she came. Just like that. After the orgasm ended, she relaxed and caught her breath. Her eyes felt sleepy. Laura pulled the quilt back up and started to drift off.

"Well done, Hollis. You spied on a naked girl and you masturbated to her all in one night. Nice work." Laura told herself before sleep took hold.


	2. The Pointless Babysitter

By now, Laura was almost never surprised when her father did something overprotective. Oh, she was annoyed beyond belief, but never surprised. That is, until today. Today, he was going to some party to mourn a colleague. His typical speech of remembering to lock the doors and windows was par for the course. As was the 'stranger danger' talk which made Laura feel like a 5 year old. As Laura looked through the fridge for some food, she heard something which finally caught her off guard. Laura's dad had hired a babysitter. An actual babysitter. And Laura was 18. Needless to say, Laura was not pleased.

"A babysitter?!" Laura shouted.

"Yes, that's what I said." Dad replied. He was fixing his suit.

"Seriously? You're going to leave me alone with some complete stranger?" she said, hoping to use Dad's overprotective nature against him.

"Relax, she's not a stranger. In fact, she's a neighbor. One of the new ones next door." Dad explained. As soon as he finished his sentence, the door rang. New neighbors? Oh god, it couldn't be. Dad opened the door, and there stood Carmilla. It had been about a week since Laura peeped on her. And the image of her naked still kept her awake at night, for all the right reasons. As soon as Carmilla walked in, Laura fell dead silent. She had never felt more awkward in her entire life. Dad waved goodbye and left without a word. The awkward silence began to fill the room, though Carmilla didn't seem to notice.

"Hey. I'm guessing you're Laura. I'm Carmilla." she greeted casually. She walked to Laura and opened the fridge. Laura simple stood still, stunned.

"Yeah, I am. Hi. Sorry, are you not surprised that you are babysitting an 18 year old?" Laura said a bit quickly.

"Well, at least you won't watch My Little Pony or some crap like that. Oh good, chocolate." Carmilla said. Carmilla closed the fridge and Laura took the chocolate from her hand with lightening speed.

"You can't eat that. That's my chocolate." Laura said defensively.

"Tell you what? You let me have some of your chocolate, and I'll let you have this." Carmilla offered. She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle filled with a red liquid and two shot glasses. Laura froze.

"Is that... alcohol?" Laura asked, stunned to see a drop of alcohol in the house. If Dad liked drinking, he never did it at home.

"Strawberry sours. The good stuff. Deal?" Carmilla asked. Laura didn't even give a verbal response. She merely handed Carmilla the chocolate, poured out a shot, and drank it. Carmilla laughed at her eagerness. "I'm guessing Father dearest doesn't approve of drinking."

"Not exactly, no." Laura said. "So, uh, what exactly are we going to do for fun?"

* * *

"Oh my god, is he sparkling?" Laura said hysterically. Carmilla had a small collection of 'so bad they're good' movies. They brought them up to Laura's room since the bed was much more comfy than any sofa. First the Room, and now Twilight. A film Laura had actively avoided like the plague.

"It's like the vampire version of coming out." Carmilla remarked. Laura nearly fell off the bed laughing. And she nearly choked on the chocolate when Bella said 'you're beautiful.'

"Really? That's your reaction?! She's not even shocked." Laura said. She was struggling to breath, she was laughing so hard. "Who the hell even came up with this?"

"Whoever they were, they were smoking a lot of something." Carmilla joked. Laura took some more of her strawberry sours. If she hadn't been laughing so much, she'd have taken down the whole bottle by now. "So, did you enjoy the view last week?" Laura spat out the drink.

"What view?" Laura said, trying to put on an innocent voice.

"Come on, I saw you. And with a camera. Were you taking pictures?" Carmilla asked.

"No. No no no no, god no. I didn't even mean to see you, I was just taking pictures of the moon and I accidentally saw you.. in the window." Laura explained. God, this was awkward. It was made worse by Carmilla grinning smugly. "Look, I am terribly sorry for-"

"Oh relax, I was just teasing. It's no big deal." Carmilla said. Laura was absolutely stunned. There was no way Carmilla was this relaxed about Laura spying on her. "Have you ever gone all the way?"

"What? uh.." Laura started. She felt like being honest just to make up for peeping on her. "..no, I haven't. I haven't even kissed another girl, if I'm being honest."

"Never?" Carmilla asked. Laura should have noticed the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Nope, I guess all the girls in my class are either straight or too good for-" Laura was interrupted by a sudden feeling of lips upon her own. Carmilla was kissing her, and it was putting her into a trance. Maybe it was the alcohol, or all the times Laura 'thought' about Carmilla at night, but she really wanted to kiss Carmilla as much as she could. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla as Carmilla turned off the TV. She felt her incredible tongue meet hers, which filled her with delight. This was wonderful. "You, uh, you're pretty good at this."

"Yeah I- I'm fairly popular back in my old town." Carmilla said. As they continued kissed, Laura's bliss only grew and grew. She rubbed her hands through Carmilla's fantastic hair. Carmilla's hands were a bit more adventurous, rubbing up Laura's back, grabbing her boobs, and moving slowly down. That was when Laura had to stop her.

"Whoa, there. Kind of uncharted territory there." Laura said as she moved Carmilla's hands away from her her trousers, despite every other instinct wanting Carmilla to do whatever she wanted with her.

"Relax, cupcake. I know what I'm doing." Carmilla said. Couldn't really argue with that. She slowly moved her hands down Laura's stomach and kissed her neck, this time with no objections from Laura. The moment Carmilla's fingers met her pussy, Laura moaned.

"Oh yeah, you definitely know what you're doing. Holy crap!" Laura said, trying and failing to keep control of her voice as Carmilla's fingers got to work. She seemed to know exactly how to touch her, just which buttons to push. Laura could barely keep it together. It was like losing control of your own body. Like Carmilla now had full control of her. If she were to stop, Laura would do anything to get her to finish.

"Oh, feels like someone is close." Carmilla said. "You want me to go slower or faster?"

"Faster! Definitely faster!" Laura shouted. Carmilla obliged, picking up the pace. Laura stopped trying to control her moans. This proved to be a mistake, as their front door opened and closed. Laura shut her mouth as hard as she could. Carmilla suddenly went very slowly, allowing Laura to control her voice.

"Are you girls OK up there?" Dad said.

"We're fine. I just drank something really cold." Laura lied. Silence. Then, she heard her Dad put the football on. Good, that meant he was distracted. "OK, keep going." she whispered. Carmilla gradually picked up speed. Laura got closer to orgasm much faster this time. She held onto Carmilla and bit down on her lip to prepare for it. Suddenly, everything tightened. Laura held down a powerful scream as a powerful orgasm flooded her senses. It felt like it lasted an hour. When it stopped, everything relaxed. Laura had no energy whatsoever. Carmilla cleaned her hand with a nearby tissue.

"Well, cupcake. That was fun. What's your number?" Carmilla said.

"Uh, it's written down in my uh- my wallet over there." Laura replied, barely able to talk. Carmilla noted Laura's number in her phone and got up.

"Hopefully, we'll see each other again very soon." Carmilla whispered. Laura liked the sound of that. Carmilla opened the door. "See you later, Laura." she said much louder, so Dad could hear her.

"See ya, Carmilla." Laura said, matching her volume. After Laura heard the front door open and close again, she received a text. It read 'feel free to think about me tonight. xxx. Carmilla.'


	3. Phone Sex

Despite living one house apart, Laura and Carmilla didn't speak to each other again after that intense night. Mostly because Laura couldn't bring herself to go near her. It's not like she didn't want to, it's just that she didn't know how to go about it. She couldn't just go to their door and knock, since she couldn't bear the thought of talking to the mother or brother of someone who made her knees weak. She couldn't even call or text her, she was so scared about it. Laura was split in half. She felt too awkward to do anything about it, but her instincts were telling her to march over there and shag Carmilla until both of them can't breath. But for now, Laura settled for avoiding her and her family at all costs. Which was only frustrating her even more. Masturbating to the thought of Carmilla every night would only satisfy Laura for so long. She needed the real thing, or she'd explode. Tonight, Dad had gone to sleep early. Laura was up at 10:30, unable to sleep, unable to think of what to do. It was at this moment when the phone rang: it was Carmilla. Without hesitation, Laura picked up.

"Hey, Carm, what's up?" Laura greeted.

"Is your dad asleep?" Carmilla asked.

"Uh.. yeah, why?" answered Laura. Where on earth was this going?

"I wanted to have an adult conversation with you." said Carmilla. "I bet you still can't stop thinking about that night."

"Um.." Laura said stupidly. Carmilla was right, and now Laura had started thinking about it again.

"I sure haven't. Those cute lips of yours. A nice tongue. And a dripping wet pussy just aching for attention." she teased. That silky smooth voice of hers was driving Laura insane. Already, she felt the urge to touch herself. But it was too much of a risk to do anything about it. "I'd have fucked you all night if I could. Is that what you'd like me to do?"

"Uh.. yeah. Yeah, I'd, um, I would love to have fucked you. I want to fuck you." Laura replied. This was all new territory to her.

"Oh, I know you would have. What I'm wondering is how. How would you, sweet little cupcake, have fucked me?" Carmilla pondered. Laura had to clear her throat. "Cause I know how it would go down. Would you like me to describe it to you?"

"Yes, I'd love that." Laura replied. She tried with all her might to keep her hands out of her pants.

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't be able to talk. I'd march in, sweep you off your feet, and you'd be silenced. You'd do anything I said. I'd put on the bed and then I'd rip those pyjamas off you in an instant. If you were wearing any underwear, I'd throw that off too. And then, when your nice and naked, I'd pin you down." That did the trick. Laura's hands instinctively made their way down to her pants, and underneath. "I'd tease every inch of you. Kiss you gently on the neck. Then, down to those cute little boobs of yours. Give your nipples a good suck, maybe a pinch to remind you who's boss. Then, down the stomach and to the main course. I'd eat that delicious pussy until the whole neighborhood can hear you scream. Does that sound good to you?" she finished.

"Yes, it sounds amazing!" Laura whispered excitedly. God, this was making her horny. "But that's not all that would happen."

"Oh? Enlighten me, cutie." Carmilla said. Oh, that voice did wonderful things to Laura.

"I'd push you against the wall. I'd strip you naked. I'd kiss my way down, slowly. I'd spread those perfect legs apart, and I'd lick away. You'll probably grab my hair, and I'll just keep going. And I won't stop. Not until you cum so hard, you can barely stand. Then, I'll pin you down, and I'll slap your ass. Because I bet you like that sort of thing. And you know what? I do, too." Laura said. Laura had had time to come up with a fair few fantasies involving her and Carmilla. That was one of the less kinky ones.

"I like this new side of you." Carmilla remarked. "Anytime you're alone, just call, and I'll be over there. And I'll make sure you never forget it. See you later, cutie."

"Looking forward to it." Laura said. Carmilla hung up and Laura finally used both of her hands to pleasure herself. She imagined Carmilla pinning her down, kissing her neck, licking her nipples, looking at her with lust filling her eyes. It all turned her on. As she finally orgasmed, she bit down on her lips and arched her neck back to prepare for it. And it was a big one. It was certainly better than the previous times she did it. And yet, Laura couldn't help but think that when she eventually managed to get her hands back on the real thing, it would be even better.


	4. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is home alone after her dad has to travel to another county for a business deal. And Carmilla has a few ideas in mind for her.

The summer holidays were always a good time for Laura, but now it seemed they were about to get even better. It seemed that her Dad's business had gotten a really big deal with a similar company halfway across the country, and he had to go with them. After the typical speech about not eating all the food, and not opening the door to strangers, Laura was in heaven. An entire week without the most controlling dad in existence. A day or two was something, but a week almost never happened. In retrospect, it wasn't much, but for the moment, it was fantastic. Laura spent most of the day watching shows her dad would never approve of in the living room. Stuff like Orange is the New Black, Game of Thrones, and a few adult oriented films (but never porn). Yep, things were looking up for Laura. 7 straight days of doing whatever she wanted. Or whoever. That was a little thought nagging at Laura. She wondered if she should ask Carmilla to come over. She was far too nervous to actually do it, but the more she thought about it, the less nervous she got. But it seemed Carmilla had ideas of her own. Just as she was about to start watching the next episode of Orphan Black, Laura's phone went off, and she checked it. It was a text from Carmilla.

'Left a gift for you out the front door. xx' it said. A gift? Laura got up and went to the front door. She wondered what kind of gift a person like Carmilla gets. A wine bottle at Laura's best guess. Or something else alcoholic. But it wasn't that at all. Laura opened the door, and Carmilla stood there, a sexy grin on her face. Before Laura could say a word, Carmilla lunged at her and snogged her. Her expert tongue was in Laura's mouth in seconds, and Laura did not protest. Carmilla closed the front door and slammed Laura against it. She moved down to Laura's neck, making Laura shiver and her hands explore Carmilla eagerly.

"I've heard your dad's out of town for the week." Carmilla whispered. "Oh, the things I'm going to do to you. The whole town's going to hear you scream my name." Just the thought of that turned Laura to jelly. Carmilla knew which buttons to push, how to make Laura weak at the knees. She pulled Laura's top up and kissed and sucked on her sensitive nipples. Laura simply stood in place, moaning at the feeling of Carmilla's tongue. She stopped only for a moment, unzipping Laura's trousers and pushing them down. Then the pants. As Carmilla went down on her knees, Laura spread her legs, inviting her in. The moment Carmilla's tongue touched her clit, Laura's screams started. And they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh my god, Carmilla! I'm yours. This whole week, I'm all yours. Yes, please ravage me. Fuck me! Make me scream!" Laura shouted. Her body writhed and shivered as shockwaves of pleasure surged through her. Laura couldn't control herself anymore. Lust was dominating her, and she enjoyed it that way. Laura did not last long. The amount of times she'd fantasized about Carmilla had made her extremely vulnerable. She only came after a minute of licking. The moment after she was done, Carmilla started undressing. Laura merely watched with glee as her perfect body revealed itself to Laura yet again. Carmilla noticed Laura's admiring stares.

"You can put all your clothes away. We aren't going to need them for the whole week." she remarked. She tore Laura's top off and threw her trousers and pants to the corner of the room. There was something freeing about being naked. But that was the last thing on Laura's mind right now. Carmilla swapped places with her and pulled her in. "Your turn." That was all the motivation Laura needed. She fell to her knees and licked Carmilla's pussy. It tasted amazing, so she kept going. She felt like she couldn't stop. Like if she stopped licking for a second, she'd die. Carmilla's moans and her hand grabbing Laura's hair were only spurring Laura on. "Oh, you've been waiting to do this for a long time, haven't you? I bet you wanted to do this ever since you saw me in that window. Ah, that's the ticket, keep going. Just like that. Oh god, I'm gonna cum." Carmilla started rubbing herself on Laura's face. To retaliate, Laura held her in place and gave it her all. It did the trick. Carmilla came moments later. Laura's tongue felt like it would forever taste of Carmilla, and she rather liked it that way. Carmilla, surprisingly, turned Laura around and slapped her on the ass. "C'mon cutie, let's take this upstairs."

"Damn, you are too sexy to say no to." Laura said. She almost ran up to her bed, eagerly awaiting whatever Carmilla had planned. Carmilla climbed into bed and grabbed onto Laura's leg, helping it stand up. She then placed her pussy against Laura's and rubbed. And then she did it again. And again. And again. And Laura was in ecstasy. "Oh my god, Carm. That's so good! Holy shit! Please don't stop. Don't stop!"

"I love the sound of your voice when you're moaning." Carmilla said. She was moaning too. Even more loudly than Laura, but more controlled. She gave Laura's ass a good slap every now and then, making Laura gasp. But the feeling of Carmilla's pussy against her own was overwhelming. Laura grabbed onto Carmilla and held on for dear life. She felt yet another orgasm building. And it felt like a big one.

"I-I'm cumming, Carm. I'm close." Laura warned. Carmilla slowed down, torturing Laura beyond belief.

"Beg for it, cutie." Carmilla demanded.

"Fucking make me cum, you leather wearing goddess!" Laura shouted without delay. Carmilla got back to work instantly. Laura started screaming, her orgasm closing in. Her vision blurred, her body locked up, and she screamed. She held onto Carmilla tightly as she came. This was her biggest orgasm yet. When Carmilla released her, Laura fell onto her stomach, tired and in utter bliss. It was made even better when Carmilla kissed up her back and grabbed her bum.

"This is going to be the best week of your life." she whispered into Laura's ear. It most definitely was.


End file.
